


My Hero

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily finally finds the chance to approach her hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> femslash100 prompt - "killer" (from write_x_always on LJ)
> 
> In which Lily, who grew up in a world with the fairytales and has done research into the Storybrooke inhabitants, is a fangirl of sorts.

Lily has been biding her time, hanging around Storybrooke waiting for the right time to approach her. The opportunity comes one night when she arrives at the Rabbit Hole for a drink hours before the sun sets. When she walks into the bar, frequented by patrons with an average age of at least twice her own, she sees the characteristic dark hair with a punch of red. 

She has to take a deep breath to prepare herself. Meeting the others had felt different. While the others from the Enchanted Forest, with the exception of her mother and the Charmings, had been surreal but nothing more than matching faces with stories and names. Little Red Riding Hood was different. 

“Ruby?”

“Hi?” She sets her whisky down and addresses the girl.

“We haven’t met yet. I’m Lily.” She extends a hand, tentatively.

“Ruby.” She gestures at an empty stool.

“I know who you are.” 

“It’s hard not to in Storybrooke.” 

“Actually.” Lily tucks her hair behind her ear. “I knew about you before. I grew up reading fairytales before I learned the… truth. The story of Little Red Riding Hood doesn’t do you justice.”

“Thanks?” Ruby raises her eyebrows.

“You aren’t a helpless girl eaten by a wolf. You’re a killer.”

“Excuse me.” 

“No, I wasn’t done. You played a part in your mother’s death and yet you’re not a villain. I have a lot of evil in me and I want to believe that it doesn’t define me. You’re my hero.”


End file.
